Even More Surprises
by Duochanfan
Summary: Sequel to Surprise. With dear old Dumbledore shooked in to the life of a wandering ghost, his wandering goes a little to far and has concequences. Slash and mention of MPreg


**Dislamier: I don't own Harry Potter, just muking around for a while.**

**When I first wrote Surprise the second person that reviewed the fic made a sugestion. And this is the fruit of that little idea that they gave to me. So a really big thank you go to HecateDeMort, and this little fic is dedicated to you. **

**Sorry that it took so long to get to you all. It was lost on a disk after my computer decided to wipe itself. I found it yesterday and finished the story.

* * *

**

**Even More Surprises**

Albus Dumbledore the once proud headmaster of Hogwarts, and to those that knew him in life, the damned twinkled eyed annoyance, as nearly all staff and former pupils of Hogwarts will atest too. It had been three years since he had died of shock at the revelation that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were not the schoolboy rivalries that they appeared, but actually in love with one another.

Harry had recently given birth to the first of the many, planed children they wanted. It was a little boy named Vasilis Zenas Potter-Malfoy, who had bright green eyes and messy blonde hair. They were living in what Draco had called a small cottage, but what Harry called a Mansion. Well it does have four floors, nearly twenty bedrooms, most with on suite bathrooms. a living room, ballroom, formal dinning room, breakfast room, need I go on?

Well to the main point of my story which is...

Severus Snape was living in the dungeons of Hogwarts still. He was now, not only the Head of Slytherin house but also deputy headmaster. What people didn't know that every night he didn't come home to a cold and dank dungeon but the warm bed of his lover. Someone who had been his secret lover for so long, and still no one suspected that Severus Snape was a kind heart man who was so in love with this secret person.

Severus was going back to his room after teach the brats within the school potions once again. It was a night where his lover would be waiting for him in his rooms, and to be truthful the potions master couldn't wait. He spoke the password for his room and walked in. another shooting thing about the Slytherin was that his bedroom was red, and not just any red, but Gryffindor Red!

"Sevvie!" came a yell form within Severus bedroom.

"Hey love." Severus said as he went into his bedroom and gave a kiss to the man lay on his bed.

"How was your day?" the blue eyed man asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and didn't answer.

"Ah that well then." He said as he got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled them both onto the bed.

The two grinned at each other as they started to kiss passionately. Hands wandered and started to remove each others clothes as things began to get heated between the two long time lovers. They were almost naked when suddenly a voice sounds within the rooms making them both grown with frustration.

"Severus my boy, where are you?" came the thrice damned voice of the late headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Go away you old coot!" Severus shouted. "I'm a little busy!"

"Nonsense my dear boy," and the once twinkle eyed headmaster wandered through the closed door of Severus' bedroom.

"I said out you damned ghost!"

"Severus, your… your room, its red!" exclaimed the late headmaster as he looked to the walls of the room.

"SO I happen to like the colour." Severus defended his choice of décor.

Albus Dumbledore cursed headmaster with the twinkling blue eyes who thought he knew everything looked over towards the bed where Severus was valiantly trying to hide his lover from view, as nether wanted this to get back to anyone. He froze when he say two people on the bed. Then he recognised the other body on the bed.

His eyes went wide in their celestial form and then POOF!!!!

His incorporeal state vanished from the room.

Severus moved back and gave a passionate kiss on one Sirius Black's lips and then said softly. "Sorry love got to go and find out what happened to the infuriating bastard."

The whole of Hogwarts castle was searched to find the errant ghostly headmaster. A few hours after the search had started Peeves came floating by singing at the top of his voice...

"Twinkle eyed ghost  
Albus Dumbledost  
Has gone to the after life  
After suffering a fright  
No more Dumbledost  
The twinkle eyed ghost!"

Severus ran back to his quarters and run into the bedroom where Sirius was still waiting for him. "Sirius, he is gone, to the after life at last. No more bloody annoying old dead coot hanging around!!!" he shouted as he stopped dead in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Good now you can finish what you started." He smirked at his lover and lifted up the sheet to show exactly what he should be finishing.

Severus smirked and joined him in the bed, shedding his clothes as he walked towards it.

And I shall leave the rest of that to your wicked... sorry wonderful imagination.

* * *

**Well I hope you ahve all enjoyed this little fic, as I work on so many different projects at once. Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think.**

**What did you think of Peeves little verse. Any good, or should I leave the poetry and ryhmes to someone else. lol.**


End file.
